


The Magic of Movies

by Loving_Larry_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Movie Theatre, kinda like a Drabble?, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_Larry_Stylinson/pseuds/Loving_Larry_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I thought it'd be a good title? </p><p>Louis is the hot movie theatre guy and Harry has a sudden interest in watching movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it'd be cute. There is always that one guy that works in the movie theaters that you absolutely drool over. If not.... Go to a movie theatre yeah? And watch 1D3D when it comes out :) xx

"Hi! How may I help you," asked a sweet voice. Harry couldn't quite see who the voice belonged to since there was a very large man in front of him.

He sighed. He'd just have to wait to see who it was. The high-pitched voice of the male had gotten Harry's attention instantly.

Harry just waited patiently in line to buy popcorn, while Liam was buying the movie tickets to Iron Man 3. He wasn't that excited to see it since Iron Man wasn't that interesting to him, but Liam had begged him until he gave in.

"Next in line," questioned that cheery angelic voice.

"Oh uh y-yeah," Harry stuttered as he took in the sight in front of him.

The boy had feathery caramel brown hair with a fringe that swiped to the side, bright ocean blue eyes, a gorgeous toothy smile that made his eyes cringe at the sides, a beautiful curvy body, and well-built tan body. _Basically he's the definition of perfect_ , thought Harry.

"Is that your way of flirting," the male who seemed to be older than Harry himself asked as he tilted his head to the side with a smirk on his face.

 _Shit. I said that out loud_ , he thought again.

"Yes you did," the boy said while he giggled. Oh my god. Harry thought he could die. This boy was absolutely charming. He blushed a deep red and looked down.

"I'm Louis. What would you like-," the guy named Louis said but was cut off by Harry.

"Harry. I'm Harry. Umm I don't quite know," Harry told him honestly. He did know what he wanted to order, but that was long forgotten when he actually saw Louis. His mind had completely gone blank when he saw those eyes.

"Well I've got all night," Louis said still smiling brightly. "You kind of made the customers go to another line," he told Harry as he looked behind him.

Harry's eyes widened slightly and he turned around to see if it was true. He was right. The people that had been standing behind Harry were now clustered in another line. He laughed in spite of himself.

"Sorry," Harry said as he looked back up at Louis.

"No problem mate. I get paid on the hours not customers," Louis said grinning. "I wouldn't mind having a customer as hot as you here all the time," he flirted with Harry.

He turned crimson red and wondered why Louis had said that. He's nothing but a limp body of lanky arms and legs. He always thought his torso was too long for his own good.

But that's not how Louis saw it. Nope. Louis thought Harry had the prettiest emerald green eyes he'd ever seen, an adorable childish expression, a gorgeous lean torso, so many wild curls, and big puffy pink lips. Those lips made Louis want to stay permanently connected to them.

"Uhh th-thanks I guess," Harry said to Louis.

"How about we make small talk why you try to decide what you would like," Louis exclaimed as he placed his elbows on the counter and his chin on his hands.

"S-sure," Harry said as leaned from one foot to the other. Gosh he felt so stupid. He was always so much more confident than this. Why would he be acting like school girl with a crush? Louis' just a guy. He's just a guy. _He's just a guy_. Harry repeated in his head like a mantra.

"What movie are you gonna watch," he asked while he admired the view he had of Harry.

"Oh uh," Harry responded trying to control his jumbling thoughts. "Iron Man 3," he stated, but it came out as a question.

"Are you asking me or telling me," Louis questioned as he smirked.

"Iron Man 3. What brings you here," Harry asked. He face-palmed. He did it right in front of Louis. He works here what else would he be here for?!

Louis bursted out laughing. He was trying to keep calm, but Harry's question wasn't very smart. "Well you see I'm here to have a warm cup of Yorkshire tea," he answered sarcastically through his giggles.

"Oh god. I'll just go now," Harry said feeling very embarrassed.

Louis started to feel bad for Harry. He had been teasing him and felt quite guilty now. Maybe he'd gone too far.

"No wait," he said quickly. Louis turned around and grabbed a large container. He began to fill it up with popcorn, then took out a bag of sour patches and skittles, and poured Pepsi into a large cup. He placed it all in front of Harry while the younger male just stared at it with wide eyes.

"You can't expect me take all of that right? I don't even have enough money on me to pay for it," Harry stated shaking his head furiously.

"Yes you are because it's coming out of my pay check," Louis told him nodding his head.

"But-," he started.

"No buts! It's my way of saying sorry for going to far when I teased you," Louis said to him.

Harry looked at him completely surprised! To be truthful he hadn't noticed that Louis was teasing him, but he sounded so sincere when he had apologized.

"O-okay," he said unsurely. "Help me with these things," Harry asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah," Louis said as he was caught of guard by Harry's question. "Zayn!," he yelled as he turned around and faced the door that said 'EMPLOYEES ONLY'.

Harry took the opportunity and saw Louis' bum. And _wow_. _His bum_.

"Yeah mate," asked a boy who's name had to be Zayn and seemed to be taller than Louis with black hair that was in a quiff, brown eyes, and dark-skinned. He looked younger than Louis, but older than Harry himself.

He also didn't miss how Harry's eyes shifted from Louis' bum to his eyes. Zayn just shook his head and chuckled. Louis got everyone's attention, but Louis rarely payed attention to all the males and females that were swooning over him. He just said that he was waiting for the perfect guy.

"Yeah Lou," Zayn asked while he smiled at the curly-haired lad.

Harry smiled back politely, and he had a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I have to help Harry take his stuff to one of the theaters. Can you watch over for me real quick," Louis asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Oh so you're on a first name basis with customers now," Zayn questioned as he smirked. He had always loved to mess around with Louis.

Louis looked down, and Harry could've sworn he saw a bright red on Louis' cheeks. "Oh knock it off. Yes I am. Harry here is very nice. Now please look after for me," Louis said once more.

"Course' but you owe me Tommo," Zayn said. Louis sighed, of course Zayn wanted something and Louis thought of the perfect thing.

"I'll get you a date with Niall that you can't ever seem to get since your always so nervous," Louis said.

Harry just watched the exchange silently. One minute Zayn held power in the conversation, but Louis dominated him and took back the power.

"Go," Zayn growled threateningly, but of course it was just normal playful banter between the two.

"Of course. Come on Curly," Louis said as he hopped over the counter and landed in front of Harry. The nickname Louis used made his heart flutter in a different sensation.

"You're getting fired for that one day," Zayn muttered as he stood where Louis had been standing a few seconds ago. Louis just chuckled and showed Zayn he didn't care about getting fired with a wave of his hand.

While Harry began to take some of the things in his hands, Louis observed him and noticed a few other things that sent shocks of electricity throughout his body. Harry had much bigger hands than him; his seemed like baby hands compared to Harry's.

Louis also had a thing for guys who were taller than him, and Harry was almost a whole foot taller than him. This time it was Louis' turn to remain speechless.

"Help?," Harry asked with a little confusion written in his face. Louis suddenly had an urge to rub his finger where Harry's eyebrows furrowed together adorably. But he resisted the urge. He just nodded and collected the things Harry couldn't fit in his hands.

Louis grabbed the sour patches and skittles as he realized maybe Harry didn't need that much help. Except, Harry was looking at him with so much adoration that it was overwhelming, but acceptable at the same time.

Harry didn't know he had been staring at Louis like that. He just liked to stare. Harry was a very loud person, but he sometimes preferred to examine people quietly to understand them better.

"Well lead the way," Louis exclaimed as he smiled brightly seemingly unaffected by the events that were occurring.

Harry returned his smile with a little shy one and began walking to theatre 5.

As the both boys walked to the theatre it was silent between them. It wasn't awkward as expected, it was more of a comfortable silence. They seemed to be appraising the silence between them.

When they reached the door that said 'Theatre 5', Harry had troubles trying to open the door. Louis didn't help because he thought Harry looked kinda cute when he was having troubles. His eyes showed determination as his tongue poked out of his mouth in concentration.

"Yes!," Harry breathed out when the door finally opened. Louis just giggled while Harry held the door for him. He had a hint of red on his cheeks, but it wasn't a lot to be noticeable.

Harry spotted Liam when they entered the movie theatre because Liam was the only person in the movie theatre. And just as Harry had expected, the movie had started.

"Hazza where have you been? The movie started about," Liam said but stopped to look at his watch, "20 minutes ago," he said as he looked back up at Harry, but this time he noticed the smaller lad.

"Sorry Li. Got caught up," Harry said pointing his head to all the things.

"Jesus Hazza. I asked for a small popcorn not everything they _sell_ ," Liam said as he eyed all the items and Louis curiously.

"Oh actually we sell a lot of other things," Louis said cheekily with a small smirk on his face. Harry snorted and let out a quiet giggle. Liam narrowed his eyes at Louis, and Louis thought that making a bad first impression wasn't very smart. "Sorry I'm Louis," he said sticking out his hand for Liam to shake.

Liam raised an eyebrow at Louis, but smiled warmly anyways. He took Louis' hand and gave it a firm shake before detaching himself from Louis' hand and returning to watch the movie. "Liam," is all he said. Louis nodded nicely, he turned back to Harry.

"Uh I guess I'll just go now," Louis stated awkwardly.

"Oh -uh- yeah," Harry said while scratching the back of his neck and nodding.

"Bye Curly," Louis said one last time before walking back out through the door. Harry sighed and sat down next to Liam. The were silent for about 5 minutes before Liam asked a question that Harry had not thought of.

"Did you get his phone number," Liam wondered at he turned to look at Harry and dang did Liam know Harry well. He didn't have to say anything for Liam to know that he liked Louis. And crap was Liam smart because he didn't have a new phone number in his phone.

"Darn it," Harry muttered while he made the motions to get up, but he abruptly sat back down again.

"What," Liam question sounding slightly annoyed. The movie was just getting good and he didn't want to have to give Harry the 'You Can Do It' speech. He honestly knows that deep down he would've done it because he didn't mind.

"I don't wanna seem to desperate," Harry stated.

"Oh. Well I guess you're right," Liam said. "Just wait until the movie ends," he suggested.

"Okay," Harry agreed.

The explosions and the talking of the movie was all that was being heard.

Not even 30 minutes later Liam was about to snap.

Harry's leg was moving up and down rapidly and he kept tapping his fingers on his thighs. Signs that he was anxious.

Liam was beginning to get painfully irritated.

"Oh dear God," he muttered.

"Something wrong Li," Harry asked innocently. That's when Liam realized he just got played.

"Get your arse up," Liam commanded strictly. Harry did as he was told and watched as Liam grabbed everything Louis had bought him. Then Harry noticed that one person could carry all of those things. He started to wonder if Louis had realized that too. "C'mon c'mon!," Liam rushed him.

Harry nodded and walked out the theaters the same way he came with Louis and Liam was following him.

"Uh Zayn right?," Harry asked the boy that looked like the guy that Louis was talking to earlier when he got to the counter.

"That's my name," he replied smiling. The smile faltered as he took in the sight of Liam. "What can I do for your boyfriend and you," he questioned sharply. Harry's defense mode made him stand up taller to look more intimidating, but he wasn't backing down because he wanted Louis' number.

"Nope I'm single. Oh Liam? Ha please. His habits are way worse then mine. Anyway where's Louis," he said very quickly.

"Hey," a frustrated Liam shouted/whispered to Harry. He just rolled his eyes and continued to talk to Zayn.

"You just missed him. He left a few minutes ago," Zayn informed him. Harry groaned, but he came up with an idea.

"When are his shift," Harry asked him hopefully.

"Today's Friday right," Zayn questioned. Harry nodded and Zayn continued "he's here Friday through Tuesday. His shifts start at 6:00 and they end at 11:00," he told Harry.

"Can you do me a favor? Don't tell Louis I asked you this," Harry said.

"Sure mate. Bye," Zayn said to the boys who began to walk towards the exit.

Harry could tell Liam was still a little upset about not being able to see Iron Man 3. "Hey Li? How about we make a movie night on Wednesday and I rent Iron Man 3," Harry said and Liam could sense that it was his way of apologizing.

"Sure," he answered cheerily.

**

"I'm leaving," Harry yelled as he walked towards the front door of his apartment that he shared with Liam the next day at 6:30.

"Going to see Louis," Liam said condescendingly while he walked out of the kitchen.

"Psh no. I'm going to see... uh The Evil Dead," Harry said, but it came out as a question. He turned to face Liam and cringed knowing that was a terrible lie.

"Haz... You're terrified of scary movies," Liam stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow in Harry's direction.

"Trying something new," Harry said nodding almost as if he was trying to convince himself.

"I thought Evil Dead starts at 7:15?," Liam asked full on smirking.

"Why do you have to patronize me," Harry said whining like a 3 year old who wants a cookie before dinner.

Liam doubled over laughing. "I'm your best friend that's why," he said through his laughs.

"Need a new best friend," Harry mumbled as he walked out the door.

"You love me! Be safe," Liam shouted right before Harry closed the door. He let out a few chuckles on his way to his car.

As he drove he hummed the lyrics that were playing on the radio. Each week he'd pick a favorite song; this week it was Can't Hold Us by Macklemore.

He finally reached the movie theatre at 6:49 and hurried through the doors. Just as Zayn had said there was Louis giving a little girl, who couldn't be more than 3 years old, a packet of Skittles.

"One ticket to Evil Dead," he told the man at the ticket booth and paid him.

He rushed to where Louis was since there wasn't anybody there at the moment and he realized it could be his only opportunity. He slowed down as he got to where he was to not seem too desperate.

"Hi how ma- Harry?," Louis asked slightly confused.

"Yup," Harry told him smiling.

"Weren't you here yesterday," Louis asked with a barely noticeable smile on his face. Harry coming twice in a row was weird..

"Oh yeah. Just wanted to see Evil Dead," Harry told him unconvincingly.

"Sure... What would you like," Louis asked full on smiling as his thoughts clicked together.

"A small popcorn and small Pepsi," he said to Louis as he took out the amount he needed to pay. "Thanks Lou," Harry said using the nickname as if he had known Louis for ages.

Louis nodded and pointed towards his theatre.

**

"Came back again," Louis exclaimed surprised. Today it was Sunday, and he couldn't sleep yesterday night because of the movie he'd seen. "What movie are you going to watch today," Louis asked smirking as he remembered Harry scared half to death when he came out of the theatre.

"The Croods," Harry stated while he watch Louis get his small popcorn and small Pepsi.

"Was yesterday's movie too scary for you," Louis asked as he placed Harry's things in front of him.

"It was. I needed a warm preferably male body to cuddle me when I was watching the movie," Harry told him cheekily as he bit his lip.

"Oh uh yeah," Louis said blushing. Harry was starting to easily regain his confidence when he realized that he could beat Louis at being more dominant.

"See you tomorrow Lou," Harry said winking. Afterwards, he turned around and walked to the theatre.

He left a very confused and flustered Louis at the counter.

**

Monday went by the same way.

Liam teasing Harry before he left to see Louis.

Harry messing around with Louis.

And Louis dying to ask Harry out.

That same day he decided he would ask Harry out on Tuesday.

**

"Hi Haz," Louis said as he caught sight of a certain curly-haired lad who got his attention the first day they met.

"Hey Lou," Harry greeted him. He was already holding the money he was going to pay Louis with.

"Hey umm can I ask you a question," Louis asked biting his lip nervously.

"Course'. What is it," Harry asked nicely.

"How about we go on a date," he asked as his ocean blue eyes looked over at Harry's emerald green eyes.

Harry sighed dramatically with relief. "Oh thank god. I thought I'd have to come here again on Friday. I accept going on a date with you, but lets not watch a movie yeah?," he told him.

Louis broke out laughing and Harry sighed contently.

Because yeah. He had a date with the hot movie theatre guy. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it-!! Constructive criticism, comment, or kudos are always appreciated. :) xx


End file.
